This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a latching system for such connectors.
Generally, an electrical connector typically includes some form of housing which mounts a plurality of conductive terminals for connection to the terminals of a complementary mating connecting device such as a second connector. When the connector is mated with the mating device or second connector, some form of latching means often is provided to prevent the connectors from becoming unintentionally unmated.
Heretofore, many latching devices, arms or the like have been formed integrally with the connector housing. However, such integral latch arms cause problems in that they often do not provide sufficient latching forces and they are prone to damage or breakage. Latch arms which are independent of the connector housing have been used but, when a pair of latch arms are used, they are difficult to unlatch simultaneously. Also, spring members, which are integrally formed with the latch arm, do not always provide consistently predictable forces without the use of tight manufacturing control. Inconsistent forces can cause differential latching side loads which can result in one side of the connector assembly becoming decoupled and causing signal loss and potential damage to the latched components. In addition, the latch arms with separate spring members are not easily manufactured due to, for example, means for attaching the spring member to the latch arm. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an improved latch arm arrangement in an electrical connector assembly.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved latching system for an electrical connector.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, a connector housing has a front mating end and a rear terminating end. The housing mounts a plurality of conductive terminals for contacting the terminals of an appropriate mating connecting device. At least one elongated latch arm has a front latching end and a rear actuating/unlatching end. The latch arm has an enlarged integral pivot portion intermediate its front and rear ends. The housing includes an elongated groove extending between its front mating end and rear terminating end. The groove receives the elongated latch arm, with the front latching end of the arm near the front mating end of the housing and the rear actuating/unlatching end of the arm exposed at the rear terminating end of the housing. The groove has an enlarged journal portion for receiving the enlarged pivot portion of the latch arm. The groove also has an enlarged cavity portion at one side thereof. A spring is provided independent of the latch arm for pivoting the latch arm about the pivot portion thereof and biasing the front latching end of the latch arm in a latching direction. The spring is located in the enlarged cavity portion of the elongated groove in the connector housing.
As disclosed herein, a pair of the elongated latch arms are provided and are positioned in a corresponding pair of the elongated grooves at opposite sides of the connector housing. Preferably, the elongated latch arms are fabricated of metal material. An insulating covering is provided over the rear actuating/unlatching end of each latch arm. The spring also is preferably fabricated of metal material.
According to one aspect of the invention, the spring for each latch arm and the enlarged cavity portion for each respective groove are located rearwardly of the pivot portion of the respective latch arm and the journal portion of the groove. The springs are located inside the latch arms behind the pivot portions of the arms to bias the front latching ends of the arms in inwardly latching directions.
According to another aspect of the invention, each spring is formed as a leaf spring which has opposite ends folded back over an intermediate portion thereof. The opposite ends are adjacent each other and spaced from the intermediate portion.